


Something

by NyxSolei



Series: 동방신기 완숏 [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kyuline, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: Crown prince Shim Changmin reaches the age he's to be wedded. At first, he resists, but after a while he finds out that his partner isn't as bad.





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and comment ^^

The warmth outside calls him for the thousandth time today. His longing eyes look outside the window, scanning the greenery, for flora and fauna. He sighs as his teacher clears his throat, and his attention is grabbed once again by the study of economy.

He barely pays attention to the tutor, but the class is over and he's finally dismissed. After thanking him, the prince opens his phone to check up with his friends from before he was forbidden from leaving the palace. Changmin misses them, and tries to talk to them as much as he's allowed to, but it's never enough.

He fixes his suit, as he has been taught and finally takes a step towards the garden. There isn't much to do as the crown prince nowadays, except from being a public figure and give consultation to the prime minister, when time comes. 

 

He’s sitting at the table in his father's office, eyes averting the older's gaze, out of sheer respect and manners.

“Crown prince,” The man says, and Changmin nods accordingly, “You are reaching the age of 25. You’ve grown, crown prince.”

Never once did Changmin hear his father say his name out loud. He stopped cooing him when he was little, somewhere at the age of four.

“Yes, your highness.” Changmin answers, voice robotic and emotions well tucked.

“It is time for you to be wedded.” Changmin listens, but his body uncontrollably tenses up.

“We have discussed the matter with the prime minister, and we’ve chosen a partner for you.”

Changmin knows it is inevitable. Changmin understands that this is his duty as crown prince. Changmin also really, really disagrees with this stupid tradition.

 

“We should throw you a party!” Kyuhyun exclaims, and Minho, who doesn't help even the tiny bit with Changmin's feeling, nods.

Changmin slurps another glass of Soju, even though he initially planned to have wine tonight. The plans changed, according to the situation.

“You know, if you weren't my highschool friend, I’d be really mad right now.”

“Chwang, we’re your only friends.” Kyuhyun smirks, and Changmin chugs down more liquor.

 

The crown prince isn't aware of his so called partner until the very last week before the engagement party. He knows he’s a man, which a surprise, since traditionally speaking, he should be marrying a woman. Changmin however, is thankful for the pick to match his preference.

His personal assistant tells him that the man is a successful businessman, a very rich one with good connections in the right places. It sounds terrible to Changmin, since he has to share his life with that faceless entity.

 

He doesn't know his name until the party itself. Changmin is sitting at the backroom, accompanied by his father, both waiting diligently for the partner’s family to arrive. The suit is uncomfortable, but Changmin heaves it anyway. It is, after all, required of the crown prince.

The door opens, and a man and a woman enter the room. Changmin drops his look as his father get up and share a bow with the woman, who seems older than the other.

They banter about how glad they are this arrangement comes to life, and how are the stocks and who is currently majoring the field. Still, Changmin's gaze is etched to the floor, out of sheer respect and manners.

Then, the woman introduces the other.  _ Jung Yunho _ . She calls him, then handles the two the engagement rings.

Changmin thanks her, and places the golden circle around his long finger.

 

“I’m sorry.” Changmin says as soon as the adults leave them. He shoots an apologetic look to the man he just met.

“Whatever for, your highness?” He asks. His voice is rich, Changmin notes. He likes it.

“I assume you weren't quite reluctant to fulfill this arrangement. I apologize you have to go through this.” The prince says, finally scanning the man from top to bottom. Yunho is fit, and seems to be working out a lot. Besides that, his limbs are long and his shoulders are broad. He likes his monolidded eyes, and the naturally-pouting lips. Living as a prince, he is forced to find the good in every person he meets. Only with Yunho, he doesn't have to search for long.

“Your highness,” Yunho address him formally, “It’s an honour.”

“You should call me simply Changmin. We're engaged and you are to become my partner.” He interrupts before he says anything in addition.

“Then, Changmin-ah.” Yunho speaks again, “This shouldn't be too difficult, we will just have to smile and act like it was out of love. They're hiding the truth, and as long as it helps you or your father, I’ll gladly do it.”

 

So Yunho says. In reality, it’s Changmin's first independent public appearance. He holds Yunho's hand tight, sweating uneasily at the affection they should be showing. He tells the cameras how they have met during his stroll, and he instantly fell in love. Everyone cooes. Changmin cringes from within. He tightens the grip around Yunho's hand. He takes a deep breath.

The whole situation is nerve-wracking, and it starts to take its toll on both of them.

 

Changmin is pushed into the backroom, and Yunho closes the door.

“You just had to smile and act, what was that?” He asks, clearly referring to how weakly Changmin played his role.

“This is the first time I do this!” He says, “I feel bad about lying.”

“You’re the crown prince, that's your job!” Yunho suddenly shouts.

“You don't know anything about this position!” He yells with just as much power, dropping any kind of formal speech, “You, the lucky businessman, you’re probably doing this for the money, aren't you? Guess what, I wanted to marry for  _ love _ , so you  _ will _ have to put up with this.” He gestures at himself.

“God, you’re insufferable.” Yunho snaps.

“I’d like to think of myself as delicate to handle.” Changmin answers smugly.

 

The war starts  _ now _ .

 

They meet for official dinners over the course of time, along with both sides of the family. Other than those, Changmin rarely meets the man. He prefers to spend his very little free time with his friends.

“How horrible can he be?” Kyuhyun asks, snapping open the second bottle of Soju.

“You just have no idea, Kyu.” Changmin groans, “He acts so perfectly in front of people-- it's sickening.” 

“And when you're alone, let me guess, he acts like an ass?” Kyuhyun assess.

“He called me insufferable.” Changmin groans, and he hears the two other giggle at his action.

“Chwang.” Kyuhyun hums, “You are pretty-”

“Don't say it.”

“Insufferable.” He finishes with a smile, “Give him a chance, he’s probably unhappy with this arrangement too.”

Changmin wishes he could get drunk, but not tonight. He also wishes for better friends. 

“For all you know he’s some business man, who your father decided to partner you up with. On his side, he’s marrying the crown prince.  _ The _ crown prince, Chwang.”

Changmin groans, and leaves the subject at it.

 

He has no word in it, when he’s told to move to a different section of the palace, and that Jung Yunho, his so called soon-to-be partner, is moving with him.

The bedroom is astounding, and the view is just what the crown prince wants. He dwells in the silence until a presence disturbs it.

“You can sleep on the bed.” Yunho says shortly, leaving his bag at the living room, “I will sleep on the sofa.”

“Nonsense.” Changmin retorts, “Sleep on the bed.”

“And you will sleep on the sofa? No, I want my head in its place, without anyone discovering I made the crown prince sleep somewhere unfit.” Yunho could go on, but Changmin halts him.

“I meant with me. We are to be partners. We’re both unhappy about it, but I’ve been very clear - I want to marry for love, so you will have to tolerate me.” He says, and takes his place on the bed.

“You’re ridiculous.” Yunho growls, “I’m not going to sleep with a man whom I met less than ten times in my whole life.”

“The crown prince demands it.” Changmin smugly hums. Yunho's blood boils. He has no other choice but oblige. With a vivid frown, he undresses only to the extent of his bare chest and sneaks into the sheets.

Changmin's heart beats loudly.

 

Changmin requests the king to join Yunho on his everyday work for once, just to see who is this man truly. When his request is granted, he notices Yunho's mouth twitch, but forcibly, he stays calm.

 

Changmin is surprised, and also, very, very confused. The Yunho he saw beforehand was a cold man with no compassion whatsoever. The Yunho at work, on the other hand, is a different person. It appears he works with orphanages, taking care of their needs. He owns schools and a few shared houses for children who need a safe space.

It dazzles him. That full, happy smile Yunho wears when he meets a client, or goes on a visit to one of the orphanages. Changmin is astounded to the sight of the warmth and care the man is showing. 

 

They’re at an orphanage when they have their first real conversation. A child reaches for Changmin's coat and tugs on it. The man smiles and sinks to his knees, looking at the kid with wonder filled eyes. 

“Are you the crown prince his royal highnesses?” The child asks, slurring words. The older is ecstatic at the sweet gesture. He nods, and brings the child into his arms, rising up from crouch.

“What’s your name?” Changmin asks in return, looking at the tiny features in his face.

“Taeyong, his royal highnesses!” The kid chirps. He can't be any older than 4.

“My name is Changmin, I can be your hyung for now.” He says with a true, innocent smile.

“I love you Changmin-hyung!” He suddenly shouts, and drapes his small arms around the other.

The crown prince is taken aback. He looks around, and finds Yunho's gaze, who appears to be watching the scene in content.

 

They’re far too tired to argue over the sleeping arrangements, but other than that, Changmin senses the aura of war is calming down.

“Thank you.” Changmin mutters, eyes closed, facing away from Yunho, “I really enjoyed visiting the orphanage.”

“Mm..” Yunho replies, clearly trailing off to sleep, what causes Changmin to chuckle.

“Good night.” He wishes to the older.

“Good night, Changmin-ah.” He replies.

 

He happens to visit Taeyong again, a few times, and each time he learns something new. For example, Taeyong likes playing with cars, so Changmin buys him various toy cars. Or, he also learns that Taeyong really likes colourful shirts, so he buys him a few as well. Throughout this time, Yunho doesn't speak a word, but Changmin can feel his gaze on him. Every time he turns away from playing with the kid, Yunho is looking at him. For the first few times he turns away, but in the end, Yunho keeps his eyes locked with him.

 

“What happens, in the end?” Changmin asks in the car, where they usually tend to keep the conversations to the minimum.

“Well, he might get adopted, and become a part of another family, and he might not.” Changmin's heart clenches at both of the options. Yunho seems to notice that.

“But he's a pretty kid, and he’s considerably young, so I don't think he’ll have any problem with getting a good family.”

The younger feels warmth spreading throughout his chest as he heaves a comforting exhale.

“Please let me know if he's ever lacking anything.” Changmin asks.

“You already spoil him so much, I don't think he'll lack anything at all, at this rate.” Yunho says, with that full, happy smile. Lips quirked up, eyes squinting a little and a few lines making appearance on his face. He looks  _ breathtaking _ , all of a sudden, and Changmin has to look away, as if he's scared from being captivated by the honest gesture. 

 

The king announces the marriage date, and Changmin isn't sure how he feels about it. He’s discontent, but also very much relieved that he manages to get along, even minimally with Yunho. From that day on, they’re fit into a tight schedule, of measurements, choosing various items for the grandiose wedding, what leaves them with no time to visit the orphanages.

 

“I have good news.” Yunho says, as he disconnects a call, “Taeyong is currently being taken with a couple, they want to see if they can fit together.” He grants the younger a softer version of his smile, but as soon as he notices Changmin's blank expression, he knows things aren't right.

“It’s a good thing.” Changmin manages to mumble, “Right, hyung?” His eyes are suddenly wet. His heart aches. He really liked Taeyong, and even though he wants him to be happy, and placed within a good and caring family, he can't help but feel…  _ loss _ .

“Yes, Changmin-ah.” Yunho answers warmly, and bring the man into an embrace- the first time they touch each other without the presence of media, “It’s a good thing.” He whispers, and Changmin rests his head on the crook of his neck.

 

Yunho's arms are keeping him resting close tonight. He can feel his breath on his nape, and his chest heaving in a rhythm against his bare back. Changmin notes that he likes the feeling, taking that the whole intimate action is very new to him.

“Are you sleeping?” Yunho whispers, his words blowing out hot air that causes Changmin to shudder.

“No.” He answers, swallowing down his dry throat.

Yunho shifts him, and suddenly, they're facing each other.

“Is it because of Taeyong?” He asks, eyes still closed, but his mouth is beautifully lined.

“No.” He lies, “I just can't sleep.” 

“Stupid.” Yunho says gently and brings Changmin close- so close, their noses share contact, “Don't lie to me.” His lips move against the younger’s, and then, he snatches their first kiss. It’s Changmin's first kiss, and he’s overwhelmed by the sensation. The wetness that doesn't belong to you against his own lips is addicting, and the taste of Yunho's mouth is captivating in a whole new level.

 

“Let me get this straight.” Kyuhyun muses, “He was an asshole, and you kept whining and bitching about it to me,”

“And to me!” Minho adds, an important part of the 'Kyu-line’.

“Thank you, Minho for interrupting me.” Kyuhyun groans, “And you were  _ sure _ he doesn't like you, and then he just.. kisses you?”

“For the fifth time, yes, god-- yes, Kyuhyun!” Changmin roars in frustration, “Jung Yunho kissed me! In bed!” He shouts, thankful for the lack of paparazzi and the usual media that follows him.

“Well, the way I see it, Chwang, the man finally got a brain.”

“I don't,” Minho interferes, “He’s messing with other's feelings, that's not nice!”

“Minho, Minho, Minho..” Kyuhyun hums, clicking his tongue at the end, “You need to understand, guys like our Chwang, are complete losers at feelings.” He drapes his arm over the younger.

“Which is why Changmin-hyung can't tell Yunho-hyung that he liked being kissed?”

“I did not--”

“Hush, Chwang, I’m teaching the kid a lesson.” Kyuhyun grins viciously, “It’s exactly the reason. But you know what, he’s lucky he has us to tell him what he should do.”

“I don't need--”

“Changdol, it’s really rude to interrupt people, you should know as the crown prince.” Kyuhyun says smugly, “Anyway, Minho, what do you think he should do?”

“Talk to Yunho-hyung and tell him he likes him?” The younger answers in a question, “But I thought he can't do that, because he’s emotionally crippled, like you said once.”

Changmin shoots his friend a death-glare, which is easily, ignorantly, ignored.

“True, little one.” Kyuhyun praises, “Which is why Chwang should seduce Yunho.”

 

Changmin decides he needs to seek for better friends soon.

 

This is a bad idea, or so Changmin tells himself. They’re both lying in bed, Yunho holds him as usual. Changmin takes a deep breath, and asks his royal ancestors for forgiveness for what he's about to do.

Ever so slightly, he presses his behinds to the older’s body. He can hear a shift. His heart skips a beat. Changmin takes in warm air and presses further. Yunho makes a silent sound. God, why does this has to be so hard?

Changmin makes a note to tell Kyuhyun his tough if this works out.

“Changminnie?” Yunho queries, voice raspy and strained, “What's wrong?”

Changmin doesn't answer. His heart starts racing. He collects courage, then  _ rolls his hips _ over the other’s half naked body. He hears a reciprocative moan, and it sets his insides on fire.

“Changminnie..” Yunho hufs out, pressing against the other's body more firmly, “Are you aware-”

“Hyung,” Changmin interrupts before he can say anything additional, “Please.” It comes out beg-like, and Changmin has to swallow down a lump of his pride.

 

Yunho takes no time in hesitating.

 

It’s a day before, and Changmin is absolutely at loss. He isn't allowed to see Yunho, which is a bother but also a positive situation. Thankfully, in this room, there's no one else besides those who are in charge of his looks. The ceremony is a public occasion, and most of Korea will be watching. The last time Changmin was in front of cameras and press, he was about to lose it. This time, he cannot allow that to happen.

 

“Chwang!” Kyuhyun snaps him out of his demolishing train of thought.

“How did you get in?” The prince asks, turning away from the mirror.

“I just told them I’m your coordinator.” He smirks, “You look…” He hums and checks the other's presence, “White. I mean, pale. And also very scared. I thought everything worked out between you and hyung?”

“It’s not that.” Changmin sighs and sits down again, “The cameras, I don't know what's wrong with me.”

“Oh my  _ God _ , Chwang, don't tell me our  _ crown prince  _ has stage fright!” He bursts into laughter.

“I need a new best friend.” Changmin groans, “Please leave.”

“You can have a new best friend, no problem, but that means you won't have my spectacular advices.” Kyuhyun grins, and sits next to him.

“Look, it's your day, and Yunho-hyung's too, just don't pay attention to the cameras and keep your interest in your beloved-one face.”

“I can't believe you used this term.” 

“The point is, just keep looking at Yunho-hyung. It will both look like you’re in love with him, which is true anyway, and also you won't be affected by the cameras.” He explains.

Changmin takes a deep breath. He’s not ready. He’s not prepared for this. His duty to Korea, to his heritage, but most importantly, to Yunho.

 

“Please don't ruin this.” Yunho whispers as he clutches onto Changmin's hand.

“Nice encouragement.” Changmin snaps quietly, and takes the first step.

He’s being blinded almost immediately when they step out of the door. His heart rate fires up. Sweat forms around his temples. He swallows. It’s dry.

He looks over to Yunho. He’s granted a flashing smile and joyful wrinkles. Changmin swallows again. They start walking.

The whole ceremony consists of a parade, then the wedding itself, whereas afterwards, they are to leave for a honeymoon.

 

_ Just look at him, _ Changmin reminds himself. He turns his head towards the man he’s about to marry. Just like Kyuhyun told him- everything around them becomes silent. He’s no longer busy with the lights, nor with the microphones shoved right into their path. Changmin is endorsed by Yunho’s calming presence. He’s completely engrossed with the unexplainable feeling between them.

 

Jeju is beautiful. They’ve settled in a luxurious house that will serve them for the next two weeks. They don't talk about anything from earlier events. Changmin registers it as his fault. He stretches his arms and gives out a small, muffled yawn. Then, he turns towards the other in bed.

Yunho opens his eyes, and Changmin is taken aback by how  _ stunning _ he looks. Not when he's dressed in all those royal outfits, nor in suits. Simple as this- naked, unstyled, and absolutely  _ beautiful _ . Yunho seems to notice his flush and drapes his arm around the younger.

“You’re lucky.” He says, voice still raspy from sleeping.

Instead of a snarky comment, or a cynical joke, Changmin huffs out a question, “Why?”

“You are incredibly attractive when you’re not being annoying.” Yunho smirks and receives a shove from the other.

“You need to take lessons in complimenting people.” Changmin groans.

“You need to take lessons in learning how to express your feelings, your highness.” He brings his hand to cup Changmin's cheek and caresses it softly.

The younger hopes not to show his flushing skin, but considering his partner's reaction, he fails miserably.

 

“I think we share mutual emotions.” Yunho barely whispers, and it gives Changmin an intense sensation of warmth.

“What are those- what kind of?” The crown prince stutters.

 

“I love you.”


End file.
